


[DE]Sea Rover02

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。02 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover02

　　Daniel在出海之前曾经有过一个年长他几岁的女性朋友。

　　这个称呼可能有些不恰当，因为他不经意间听到过，她对别人说自己是Daniel的未婚妻。

　　在冰冷严寒的北方，他棱角分明的长相一向很讨女孩子喜欢。

　　Daniel的脸上有一种近似锐利的英俊，是由艰涩的自然环境和破败的原生家庭给共同浇灌出来的。长年累月的饥寒伴随着动荡的社会生态，塑造了Daniel倔强到偏执的性格，但童年时期母亲的陪伴又是他唯一可以寻得的温暖。

　　那些母亲口述的神话和故事滋养出了他内心关于浪漫的种子，让它最终能在Daniel的胸腔底下生根发芽。

　　这种独特的气质也为他带来了更多的情人和床伴，即使他一无所有，也还是有一大把干净体面的女孩愿意缠着他。

　　现在，Daniel早就想不起她们的样子，包括那个自称是未婚妻的，听说被他当着众人的面否定身份过后，就草草地嫁给了一个渔夫。

　　对此，Daniel冷漠的心里自然不会有半分愧疚和遗憾。

　　所以当他偷偷地从小王后的玫瑰园逃回自己先前所住的居所，在床上躺了整整十个小时，还没法平息过速的心跳和呼吸时，Daniel终于意识到有什么不一样了。

　　一开始在夜晚的花园里碰到这只哭得很伤心的小鹿，Daniel只有好奇没有同情。

　　婚礼上所有人都在赞叹王后的美貌，他介意的是Eduardo能不能想起自己。

　　初夜隔着床幔见证了Eduardo作为国王的妻子头一回履行义务，Daniel望进那双流动着糖浆的棕色眼睛，任由心底旖旎的念头疯狂增长。

　　后来的偷窥和跟踪，Daniel说服自己是在追求刺激，他想要尝试一次，只要得到过就可以抛之脑后，然而却事与愿违。

　　Daniel是一个不折不扣的坏人，是从北方漂流过来的海盗和骗子，他可以尝试新鲜的事物，比如小王后的身体，但是不能放任对方占领自己的心脏，夺走他全部的注意力。

　　爱情之于他，是最可以舍弃的东西。

　　

　　Daniel决定留在这个国家。他随便编扯了一个理由，说爱上了这里的一个姑娘，恳请老国王让他继续待在这里。幸运的是Daniel说话办事都很受老国王赏识，于是他被特许赐予了本国的国籍，鉴于Daniel冒充的人在原本的国家还有一个爵位，老国王还破例任命了他为男爵。

　　一切都很顺利，Daniel骨子里对于北方的野蛮和暴戾都很排斥甚至鄙夷，他喜欢这边的繁华和文明。受母亲的影响，Daniel对绘画也很感兴趣，虽然他连怎么握笔都不知道，但不妨碍他有会看画的本事。

　　Daniel记得某一天的下午，Eduardo坐在开得极其娇艳的玫瑰花丛前，正面摆了一个画架。小王后的侧面轮廓同样漂亮得惊人，更像是一个精致的玩偶，阳光穿过他扇动的浓密睫毛在眼下投出一小块阴影，Daniel看着Eduardo比花朵还要娇嫩的手，魔法般的在白纸上变出鲜红的花瓣，一片一片地叠加，簇拥成一株完整的玫瑰。

　　过后小王后画累了，太阳也把他晒得懒洋洋的，仆从们收走了画架，搬来了软和的长椅，Eduardo躺在上面伸了伸懒腰，跟只优雅矜持的猫一样，闭上眼睛没一会儿就陷入了睡梦里。

　　这时Eduardo的女仆也不在身边，Daniel很想踏进那块绝对禁止的领地，亲吻小王后柔软的嘴唇。

　　可Eduardo不是睡美人，他也不是什么王子。

　　Daniel离开的途中，看到堆在落叶里七零八落的画架和皱皱巴巴的画纸，恰好是Eduardo刚刚画到一半的那幅。

　　画已经残缺，污渍浸透了纸面，玫瑰被染上了深沉的暗迹。

　　估计是下面人的失误。

　　Daniel想了一下，没有去捡。

　　如果被玷污是玫瑰的命运，为什么还要试图去改变呢。

　　

　　那天过后的第二天，Daniel又借着夜色溜进了Eduardo的宫殿。

　　外面的花园根本无人看守，路径上的花瓣简直是在欢迎入侵者的到来。

　　作为一个警惕性足够高的海盗，Daniel还以为这是个不甚高明的陷阱，但直到推开小王后没有上锁的卧室门，Daniel都没有遇到可能躲在暗处的人或者武器的伏击。

　　月光温和得像圣母玛利亚的轻吻，倾泻在一尘不染的地面，被Daniel沾着泥土和杂草的鞋底踩过，留下一连串突兀的印记。

　　他堂而皇之地走进房间的深处，把自己当成了这里的主人。

　　奢华的装饰和壁画在昏暗烛光的映衬下显得不太清楚，Eduardo的睡颜却随着距离的拉近看得越来越清晰。

　　王室出身的孩子即使是睡姿也受过专门的训练，小王后以一种庄重但绝不舒服的姿势入睡，两只手臂穿过丝绸做的被子，手掌交叠着护在小腹上。

　　Daniel猜不出那层薄被底下Eduardo的腿是怎么放的，不知道会不会跟那一天结束后一样，用久了合不拢，放荡地分开，精液混合着自己的水从腿根中间的小穴里滑下来。

　　不会有精液。Daniel肆无忌惮地想，他还没有给Eduardo新的，当然不会有男人的东西从那里面流出来。

　　他的小玫瑰在梦里是不安的。Eduardo的眉头紧紧地蹙着，睡得不怎么安稳，很可能是在做噩梦。

　　Daniel没有理由看着可怜的小王后受苦，他蹲在对方的床边，一只手握着Eduardo的肩膀，轻轻地摇晃，嘴里喊着小家伙自己无意间泄露给他的小名。

　　“Dudu？”

　　这样的称呼其实过于亲昵，但Daniel并不介意。

　　他想起自己还没有告诉Eduardo自己叫什么。

　　那口软糯的嗓音，带着异国的口音，一定能把Daniel的名字喊得很可爱。

　　Eduardo叫过他“先生”，但他却没有姓氏能用来凑到后面。

　　也许的确会有些不公平，有的人一出生背后就有显赫的家族，有的人一出生只能被裹在破旧的襁褓中，别说家族，连直系血亲的样貌都是十岁以后才能被彻底记住。

　　Daniel看着手里在睡眠和清醒之间挣扎的小王后，心底突然划过一丝异样的情绪。

　　他是在打破他们之间的固有阶级，尊贵的王室成员被自己变成低贱的妓女，让他压在身下贯穿冲刺，金贵的小子宫还会接受肮脏精液的浇灌，说不定他的崽已经在Eduardo的肚子里发芽了。

　　Daniel毫不客气地吻上了Eduardo微张的嘴唇，撬开对方嘴里的糯米牙，强行与小家伙安静的舌头纠缠。

　　在这期间Eduardo醒了过来，因为氧气的骤然减少。Daniel感受到了身下小王后无力的抵抗，以及嘴里微乎其微的反击，他任由Eduardo用牙齿咬破自己的舌尖，鲜血的甜腥味充斥着口腔味蕾，Daniel相信这会是Eduardo第一次记住他的味道。

　　无论如何也不会再忘记，Daniel有这个自信。

　　“呜呜……”

　　小王后被亲够了，只想摆脱他的桎梏，也不再乱反抗，而是像个动物幼崽那样哼哼唧唧地讨扰，尽管这些听在Daniel的耳朵里都和撒娇没什么区别。

　　上次也是，自己舒服够了就忙着求饶，一点苦也不愿意多吃。

　　“想我吗，小玫瑰？”

　　离开对方的唇瓣之前，Daniel轻佻地用舌尖舔了舔Eduardo的嘴角，再慢悠悠地问到。

　　

　　小王后还是有些迷糊，暖棕色的眼睛底下带着未褪去的惊吓，被亲过后还湿润着的嘴唇嗫嚅了一小会儿，却没吐出半个音节。

　　Daniel看他这副样子，显然不知道发生了什么，还可能以为是自己的梦没醒，于是抓起小家伙此时还抵在他胸前的手，拉到嘴边，在手背上留下了一个存在感明显的吻。

　　Eduardo像被烫到了似的瑟缩了一下，快速地抽回了自己的手。

　　“你怎么进来的，你想干什么……”

　　毕竟是刚睡醒，小王后对自己目前还甜软得过分的声音没什么数，不知道任何男人听了他这种毫无威胁的问句都是不会正经回答的。

　　“你的花园是空的，小Dudu，没有一个人守着你。”Daniel戏谑地摇了摇头。

　　闻言，他的小玫瑰脸上浮现了混合着委屈和气愤的神色，Daniel几乎可以听到Eduardo在脑子里无声地叫嚣。

　　“宝贝，你是麦琪送给我的礼物，”偷渡者毫无羞耻地借助神话美化自己的行径，“我真的太喜欢你了。”

　　小王后乖乖地躺在床上，被压制得一动不动，Daniel居高临下地看着对方，狎昵地去亲吻Eduardo圆翘的鼻头，触碰因为动作过大而被扯乱了的睡袍领口，里面是白皙细腻的肌肤，一看就是个养尊处优的小公主，跟Daniel粗糙还覆盖着薄茧的掌心对比起来，他都怕自己会一不小心擦破这朵小玫瑰的皮。

　　喉咙处燃起一阵熟悉的干涸，以及下腹升腾起的欲望火焰，都在提醒Daniel，他的身体想要立刻切入正题，但脑子里又被一根无形的绳子给拖住了理智，所以现在他们都穿着还算完整的衣物。

　　哦对，刚好，Eduardo也正在拒绝他。

　　“滚出去，我会让人抓住你的。”

　　小王后已经不像第一次被闯入时的那么惊慌，但绷紧的肌肉和急促的呼吸很轻易地就暴露了他的故作镇定，Daniel甚至有些心疼这只小鹿。

　　明明很害怕，却不能被看出来。

　　“让人抓我，然后被发现我是你的情夫，”Daniel嗤笑一声，“表明上冷冷清清的小王后，在床上其实是个不折不扣的荡妇。”

　　Eduardo睁大了眼睛，一时之间竟然忘记该以什么样的表情面对这种侮辱性的话。

　　“你骗人。”

　　他的玫瑰要被他弄哭了。

　　Daniel满意地看着Eduardo泛红的眼角，捕捉到对方声线中刻意压下的颤抖，不知道是因为愤怒还是羞赧。

　　“是啊，我在骗人。”Daniel大方地承认，手上动作却很快，没有给Eduardo反应的时间，掀开了盖在小王后身上的被子，不顾那些可以被忽略不计的挣扎，直接把床单上软绵绵的小玫瑰抱到了自己的膝盖上。

　　“宝贝，你真甜。”Daniel正视着眼前属于小王后的纤细脖颈，喉结滚动了很多次，他不客气地把脑袋埋进了对方的肩窝，近乎猥亵地嗅着Eduardo的味道，舌尖色情地舔过血脉搏动的地方，让人在自己怀里忍不住一阵阵地战栗。

　　毕竟才初尝情欲，Eduardo因为Daniel暧昧的舔吻和热烫的鼻息变得敏感。

　　他想起上次之后，自己不仅会做噩梦，还会做一些黏糊的梦，但这些都太过羞耻而一直被他扔在记忆角落。

　　现在，当时的私闯者再次犯禁，并且开始对自己做很亲密的事，Eduardo首先想到的不是推开他，而是那些湿漉漉的春梦。

　　“不要，不要。”

　　小王后哽咽着说，手里紧紧抓着Daniel的衣服，却不知道是要扯开还是拉近。

　　“不要什么，我还什么都没有做。”

　　Daniel的气息有些不稳，嗓子早就被性欲炙烤得沙哑，深邃钴蓝的眼睛阴鸷地盯着Eduardo足够脆弱的脖子，那里出现了一圈湿润的吻痕。他又含住小家伙的喉结，用牙齿来回啃噬，再意有所指地吮吸。

　　他想把自己的阴茎压进Eduardo的喉咙，像之前无数姑娘为他做过的那样。

　　可他的小玫瑰会愿意吗？

　　

　　Daniel没有再放任自己想象下去，比起那个他现在更想把下身滚烫的玩意插进小家伙的阴道里。

　　他还记得那里是怎样包裹住自己吮吸的，如同凝满露水的花苞一样丰沛多汁。

　　想到这里，Daniel不想忍耐了。他粗暴地拉下了Eduardo的睡袍，一口咬住点缀在对方胸前的乳尖，换来了一声惊呼。

　　另一边也没有受到冷落，被Daniel的指腹抵着按压，没过多久就变得挺立，颜色也更加地鲜艳。

　　“不……”Eduardo的眼睛半眯了起来，呼出来的空气里带着不易被察觉的愉悦，但嘴里还是下意识地在拒绝。

　　好心的施暴者没有戳破小王后这是在欲拒还迎，而是更专心地操控这具身体进入情热的状态。

　　他猜测Eduardo下面那张贪欢的小肉嘴肯定已经在流水了，因为娇衿的小王后刚刚在偷偷地把腿叉得更开，并且还隔着衣服的布料磨蹭他的大腿。

　　Daniel决定检验一下自己有没有猜错。

　　他熟练地剥光了早就衣衫不整的Eduardo，光溜溜的小母鹿全身都泛起薄红。Daniel强迫人靠着自己胸膛，然后开始抚摸Eduardo，从大腿到臀瓣，同时自己的腿还不断地往上挤，试图更紧密地卡进Eduardo双腿之间。

　　果然，没一会儿他的小玫瑰就一缩一缩地躲进了他的怀里发抖。

　　Daniel握住王后的小屁股，让Eduardo稍微抬起来一点，他看到自己裤子上留下了一小滩水。

　　敏感的小王后说不定因此高潮了，单单仅凭摩擦外阴，还湿成这样，弄脏了Daniel的裤子，这是再也抵赖不了的证据。

　　“宝贝，今天这么乖？”Daniel兴奋了起来，他低头吻了吻Eduardo的额头，后者没有回答他，但也没有反驳。

　　这助长了Daniel的气焰。他暗暗地骂了一句脏话，是那种市井中最粗鄙的语言，Eduardo眨巴了一下眼睛，里面闪过不解。

　　Daniel知道，像Eduardo这样的孩子，一直被养在金碧辉煌的宫殿里，从咿呀学语开始就是找的最顶级的学者来教，怎么可能听得懂贫民窟里的污言秽语。

　　想到这里，Daniel突然升起了逗弄小王后的心思。

　　“把腿抬高，小妓女，”Daniel咬住Eduardo小巧的耳垂，温柔地半命令到，“把小穴露出来，让我肏进去。”

　　

　　这句话里可没有几个好词，Eduardo被刺激到了，挣扎的力度大了起来，Daniel故意让他从自己怀里逃了出去。

　　一丝不挂的小王后向后退的时候趔趄了一下，Daniel看着他就跟在看一只站都站不稳的动物幼崽似的。

　　Daniel慢悠悠地起身，在Eduardo退后时步步逼近，嘴角甚至勾着一丝笑意，但他盯着Eduardo的眼神就像一头饥肠辘辘的野兽，已经迫不及待地要将对方拆骨入腹。

　　他的小玫瑰有点被吓到了，想要转身跑出这个陷阱，却被Daniel狠狠地扑过来压到墙壁上，整个后背紧紧地贴在冰凉坚硬的墙面，Eduardo疼得皱了眉，发出一声闷哼。

　　“Dudu，我的安琪儿，你要去哪里？”Daniel强势地把自己嵌入Eduardo的双腿中间，一边亲吻小王后的眼睛和眉心，一边向下握住了对方的小东西。

　　那里还没有什么反应，Daniel技巧性地揉弄Eduardo的阴茎，挑逗感官最发达的顶端，他的小玫瑰很轻易地就被玩出了感觉，柔软的性器缓慢地在他手里勃起，小樱桃一样的茎头红通通的，蹭着Daniel的掌心不停滴水。

　　“我让你射精，嗯？”

　　低哑的声音响在Eduardo耳边，男人粗重的喘息把他从昏昏沉沉的神游里拉了回来，Eduardo恍然若失，再一次想起压住自己的是一个海盗，他这个样子就是在背叛他的丈夫，跟上回强暴自己的人通奸。

　　男人的手劲很大，Eduardo难耐地扭着小屁股，无意识地在Daniel的手里挺胯，被他看好时机轻轻地掐了一下，Eduardo重重地晃了晃，全身绷紧，短暂的时间过去后，又像被抽掉了骨头，几乎连站都站不住。

　　Daniel的掌心里一片温热，Eduardo靠在墙上无助地哭了起来。

　　他的小玫瑰哭得可怜兮兮的，还不想发出声音，整张小脸都红了，泪水挂在上面，好像被欺负得过了头。

　　“嘘——别哭。”Daniel好笑地蹭了蹭Eduardo的鼻尖，仿佛在安慰一个口是心非的小孩子。

　　这绝对是快乐的，Daniel最清楚不过，Eduardo是在跟他撒娇。

　　Daniel享受射精的快感。鼓胀的欲望集聚在下腹，需要一个出口宣泄，而小王后湿哒哒的阴穴用来给他泄欲简直再好不过。

　　他也没有必要再忍了。

　　Daniel扯下裤子，将自己早已蓄势待发的阴茎从束缚中释放出来。

　　那里早就硬得不能再硬了，尺寸很是可观的一根，笔直地顶在Eduardo的大腿内侧，不断用温度提醒着对方，这就是一把野心勃勃的凶器，随时都准备着肆虐和攻击。

　　“它很想你，Dudu。”

　　Daniel用力蹭过小王后的阴户，龟头戳开外面的唇瓣探到雌穴，没有进去，只是粗浅地磨了磨，发现小家伙很快就湿得一塌糊涂。

　　他要抓紧喂饱这只饥渴的小母鹿，也不继续逗了，手臂稍微使了点劲，帮助他的小玫瑰把两条花茎一样的腿盘上自己的腰。

　　Eduardo的上半身被牢牢地压在墙壁上，因为害怕从Daniel身上摔下来，不得不拼命攀住他的肩背。

　　“去床上？”

　　Daniel没什么诚意地提议着，可他已经用手指剥开了小玫瑰的花骨朵，自顾自地玩起了那颗充血的肉粒，玩够了又开始摸下面一点的穴口，粗粝的指腹一遍遍地按揉，小王后一边哽咽一边发抖，私处却无法控制地吐出一股淫水，显然是被弄得很舒服。

　　“不要……不要在这里。”Eduardo做出了最后的让步，带着浓浓的哭腔。

　　他还小，不知道这种事可以玩出多少花样，只觉得如果像现在这样被男人站着插入，自己下面一定会很疼。

　　那根东西太大了，又很长，说不定会把他的肚皮顶穿。Eduardo清楚地记得那种被撕裂的感觉，罪魁祸首都是Daniel的阴茎。他不想被进得太深，会产生不好的错觉。

　　“那你想在哪里？”Daniel低头吻住了小王后几乎是自己送上来的嘴唇，含糊地敷衍着问到，可手上动作并没有停，反而更变本加厉。

　　他伸了两根指头进去，小家伙的阴道又湿又热，内壁贪婪地绞紧。Daniel粗鲁地为Eduardo做着扩张，毕竟这么紧的地方要容纳他的东西还是有些勉强，小王后忍不住发出小动物似的呜咽声。

　　“Dudu是个坏孩子，居然湿成了这个样子。”Daniel摸索了一会儿，觉得Eduardo已经准备得足够好了，便把手指抽了出来，稍稍拉开两个人的距离，一只手搂着Eduardo的背，另外一只托着对方的小屁股，阴茎对准被弄得湿淋淋的入口，沉下腰，缓慢地把自己埋进去。

　　“啊……唔，哈，等……嗯，够了，够了。”

　　Eduardo这次没喊疼，只是眉头紧锁，垂眼看着那根庞然巨物一寸寸地推进，他张开了嘴呼吸，那些词语也在自发地往外蹦。

　　“还没吃完呢，宝贝。”

　　Daniel喘得也很厉害，手背上青筋暴起，眼神凌厉地盯着这个被插入中的小母鹿。Eduardo的雌穴完全为他所张开，高温绵软的内里没有企图把入侵者排出去，而且被动地承受，甚至在迎合性地收缩。

　　“呜，不要，出……出去，好深，好深……太深了。”

　　女性器官发育得还不算完全，Eduardo的阴道天生又窄又浅，Daniel还有一截留在外面，龟头就已经顶到了小王后娇嫩的宫颈口。

　　但里面的潮湿和柔软还是Daniel印象中的那个样子，层层叠叠的内壁温柔地包裹着身下的利器，继续挺进是撑开这朵小花苞的过程，Eduardo的私处像故事里所描绘的天堂，Daniel被毫无保留地接纳，只要这样就能够获得救赎。

　　Daniel的额头渗出汗水，从高耸的眉骨划向尖锐的下颌，滴到了Eduardo的小腹。那里正缩动着，很辛苦地适应Daniel的阴茎，直到Daniel把整根都插了进去，完全被填满。

　　小王后像只受伤的幼鹿，发出濒死的哀鸣，但没有为自己换来半点同情，Daniel快速有力地抽动起来，穴口的黏膜被撑到最开，不断有甜腻的淫水堆积，男人的阴茎将它们都撞成了碎沫。Daniel沉甸甸的阴囊拍打在Eduardo的股间，淫靡的交媾声在静谧的夜晚而格外明显。

　　酸胀和酥麻侵袭着Eduardo的感官，下腹像蕴藏了一汪暖呼呼的热流，随着男人凶悍的捣干会一股股地滑出阴道。

　　“嗯，嗯……先生，啊！不，慢，慢点。”

　　尽管Eduardo知道男人已经把阴茎都塞进了自己下面也没能再抗议，娇生惯养的小王后受不了太激烈的性爱，但又贪恋Daniel粗大的茎身满满当当贯穿雌穴的快乐，所以只会软软地叫着男人“先生”，一边呻吟一边求饶。

　　没有人会因为这些破碎的句子放过这个小妓女，Daniel尤其不会，他加大了操干的力道，全部插入又抽出，Eduardo的小嘴会恋恋不舍地吮吸自己的龟头，他的性器胀成了一根暗红狰狞的肉刃，上面血脉贲发，被来自小玫瑰的汁液浸泡得湿亮。他会在Eduardo感到空虚之前重新把自己放回去，然后凶狠地侵犯小王后敏感的子宫颈，尽情亵玩那个可以怀孕的神圣器官，而又不必产生半分的怜惜和敬畏。

　　他的小玫瑰可能是个天使，只有天使才会同时拥有两种性别。除了在母亲口述的神话故事里，Daniel还没有见过真的天使，Eduardo是第一个，他此刻正在占有这个天使，在对方的翅膀上打上自己的烙印，洁白的羽翼会因此烧焦一小块，Eduardo从此之后有了耻辱的标记，但Daniel只会对此感到得意。

　　——这代表着绝对的所属权。Eduardo只能是Daniel的所有物，是他一个人的天使，不属于遥远的天堂。

　　

　　“我……啊，嗯，那里……别，别碰，啊，要，呜！我要——”

　　Eduardo胡乱地叫着，全身开始抽搐，两条腿几乎要挂不住Daniel，已经开始打颤和摇晃，在要摔倒之前Daniel用手臂勾住了Eduardo的膝弯，最大限度地分开小王后的双腿，一边粗喘一边耸动胯部猛顶，甚至带了点恶狠狠的意味，Eduardo的阴道被插到痉挛了，透明的淫水喷涌，Daniel还是不肯放过他可怜的小玫瑰，一定要弄到自己满意为止。

　　“不要了，呜呜呜……我好疼，混蛋。”

　　Eduardo的嗓子都哭哑了，骂人时带着鼻音，整个人被Daniel钳制住，手攀在他的脖子上，根本不敢放开手，因为害怕从Daniel身上掉下来。

　　“宝贝，你咬我咬得好紧，”Daniel也快要结束了，加快了最后的冲刺，嘴里依然在描述自己肮脏的性幻想，“你都不知道自己有多棒。”

　　“你会被你的国王带到各个国家，洗干净过后送上其他男人的床上，用小穴取悦那些皇帝和大臣，好为自己的丈夫换回更多的金币和领地。”

　　“然后你会怀上别人的孩子，低贱的私生子生下来就会被赐死，但还是会有更多的人来干你，不停地让你怀孕。”

　　“你愿意吗，宝贝，你想不想当那些上流人士的婊子？”

　　Daniel抵在Eduardo的身体深处，不再动作。他看着Eduardo的眼睛，语气残忍地逼问，眼里是一片翻涌着巨浪的蓝色海面，它们专注地盯着Eduardo，不允许这只走投无路的小鹿逃到别处。

　　“我不，不愿意。”

　　Eduardo崩溃地哭了出来，Daniel吻了吻对方红肿的嘴唇。

　　“所以，只当我的小妓女，好吗？”

　　大量带着体温的精液灌进小王后的身体里，被内射的感觉并不好，Eduardo试图挣扎，却被更牢地禁锢在Daniel的怀抱。

　　Eduardo失神地看着满头大汗的Daniel，单个音节最终脱口而出。

　　“……好。”


End file.
